Love Pills
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: Ino found out about the existence of love pills and bought some. But she wanted to test them out first on someone else. Who else but Temari would make the perfect guinea pig? [ShikaTema pairing] [Made a few changes to the original draft]


**Love Pills**

 **A/N: To Guest, Kurama, and J-BOY: Since I cannot contact you guys through private message, I would just like to say here thank you very much for your wonderful reviews! It really delighted me! :)**

"Are you sure?! There really are love pills?!" Ino asked Chouji excitedly, looking at him intensely.

"Of course! If there are energy pills, why not love pills?" Chouji replied while munching on his chips.

Ino stood up and put her hands on his shoulders to make sure she got his attention. "Where do I get one?"

oooooooo

Ino grinned gleefully as she raised the small bag in front of her face that contained the two pills that cost her quite a fortune. No matter, she knew it would be worth it once she has Sasuke fall in love with her! But before that, she wasn't an idiot. She needed to make sure that it actually works. Now the question is, who will be her guinea pig?

Chouji looked at Ino nervously. He never should've mentioned the love pills. But he never could deny Ino anything. Sighing dolefully, he guessed he should just keep an eye on her. It was the least he could do for what was sure to become an unmitigated disaster.

Ino was in deep thought, mentally listing and crossing out potential guinea pigs in her head. Suddenly Chouji stopped walking and she bumped into his back. "Ow, why'd you stop, Chouji?"

Chouji pointed ahead of them and she turned to see Shikamaru and Temari walking side by side and chatting idly. Interesting. She observed the way Shikamaru had this perpetual small grin on his face and that identical grin mirroring on Temari's face. Strange. Those two are definitely not the perpetually smiling types. Shikamaru is just too lazy to make any lasting facial expressions and Temari is the no-nonsense Suna ambassador.

Ino suddenly had a thought. "Chouji, have you noticed how Shikamaru acts more alive around Temari?''

Chouji nodded. "Sure, it's obvious he has feelings for her."

"What!" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I've never seen him like that and he's my best friend. I should know. Actually I'm pretty sure others have noticed as well. I do remember Naruto asking them if they were on a date but they denied it immediately. The same way Asuma-sensei keeps denying that he is not in a relationship with Kurenai-sensei. "

"I guess you're right..." Ino turned to look at them again. Then an idea lit in her head. She grinned evilly.

Chouji happened to look at her and winced. Oh no. "Ino, please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't use the pill on Shikamaru."

"Of course I would never use my friend so despicably."

Chouji heaved a sigh of relief.

"Temari will do nicely."

He sighed too soon.

"Besides they need someone to play Cupid. Don't you think so?"

Oooooooooooooo

"Hi Shikamaru, Hi Temari!" Ino yelled out happily as she ran towards them. Chouji had to drag his feet to move.

The two looked up and said their hello's as well.

"Temari! You just arrived from Suna, didn't you? That must have been a very tiring trip and you still have to meet with the Hokage and everything!" Ino said, trying to appear concerned.

Temari, taken aback, replied, "I did just arrive and yes it was tiring but I'll be fine."

"Really, you should take a rest. Look at those eyebags! And how pale you look!" Temari's eye twitched. "But oh here look, I just remembered I have some energy pills with me! Here, I'll give you some!" Chouji started to sweat.

Temari started to say, "That's really not necessary..."

"Oh but it will really make your trip to the tower and the meeting with Hokage go more smoothly if you had more energy in you, yes? And it will make those eyebags appear less visible and put more color in you, I'm sure! Don't worry they're not your soldier pills that will make you stay awake for days. These will just last a couple of hours, just long enough for you to finish the meeting and go back to rest." Ino insisted. She saw Temari look at Shikamaru who shrugged. "And we, women, must look after our beauty, yes? You never know who we might be attracting, eh?"

That did it. Temari had a slight blush. At first, she thought the girl a noisy, babbling mess and she was gonna take the pill just to shut her up. But now, well, what's the harm in it? She could stand to look more presentable, she supposed. For the Hokage, of course.

Temari took the pill and drank it down. Ino had to bite her lip from screaming out in triumph. Chouji looked ill. Shikamaru looked bored.

"I don't feel any different." Temari looked at Ino suspiciously.

Ino quickly answered, "It takes a few minutes. Give it time."

"Alright, thanks, Ino. Shikamaru, let's go."

Ino and Chouji followed.

"Why are you guys following us?" Shikamaru asked, looking over his shoulder at them.

"Oh uh, we're headed to the barbecue restaurant! It's this way, right?"

"Oh ok, I'll meet you guys there after I take Temari to the tower then."

All of a sudden, Temari started to fall and Shikamaru caught her. "Temari!" Shikamaru looked her over, worry all over his face. She seemed to be unconscious. But her pulse was strong.

Ino and Chouji rushed to them. "Oh my goodness, what happened to her?" Ino asked as she and Chouji looked at each other uneasily.

"I saw that. She's fine. What did you two do to her? What was that pill, really?"

Ino rushed to reassure her friend, "It's just a side effect, she might be in deep sleep for a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know. A couple of hours?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I swear, if you two aren't my friends... I'll take her to her apartment. I'll talk to you two later at the restaurant."

Oooooooo

Temari woke up, feeling really warm. She looked around to see her apartment and that she was in bed, a sheet tucked her in. She pushed off the sheet. It was still extremely humid somehow. She started to take off her clothes in a desperate attempt to get cool, leaving only her camisole that was long enough to cover her panties.

Somehow her body seemed to be searching for something to ease her. She started squirming. Then she spotted Shikamaru dozing off on a chair in the corner of the room. She walked to him and for some reason, her eyes became glued to his lips. She climbed onto his lap and softly kissed him. That something in her was becoming satisfied yet the heat grew hotter too.

Shikamaru felt something heavy on him and something warm and delicious against his lips. Moaning, he opened his eyes and almost got a heart attack to see Temari sitting on him and apparently kissing him! He broke away from her, pushing back her shoulders. "What are you doing, Temari?! And why in the world are you dressed like that?!" He blushed crimson, not hating the sight at all of Temari's camisole riding up her thighs, showing a hint of her underwear.

"Please Shikamaru," Temari begged huskily, the sound made him all hot and bothered, "Please just let me kiss you." She leaned in to kiss his ear and started to nibble. He shuddered.

Panicking, he pushed her off and she landed on the floor. "Ow!" Temari whimpered.

Shikamaru felt like a complete jerk. He bent down to help her when she suddenly swept him off his feet, knocking the breath out of him. The next thing he knew he was laying on the floor with her straddling his torso. She was kissing his neck while trying to take off his shirt. He groaned in half pleasure and half frustration.

Oh god. What in the world was going on?! Why was Temari acting like this?! Then it was as if a lightbulb activated in his head. It's got to be that pill she took! That Ino!

Shikamaru made as if to embrace her and she hummed in approval. He made hand signs behind her back and whispered, "Shadow jutsu." The shadows of the room converged in on her.

Temari froze. Shikamaru slowly pushed her to the side as he got up.

"Sorry, Temari, but I have to find out what's making you like this and how to fix it. Stay here." He ran out the door, locking it and taking the key with him while trying to hold his jutsu for as long as he could, praying she would stay where she was.

Oooooooo

"Ino! What the hell did you do!" Shikamaru yelled at her in the restaurant.

The two looked up to see a disheveled young man with a harassed face and definite kiss marks on his neck. They grinned at him.

Shikamaru realized how they were looking at him and he flushed. He sat down across them and glared. "Explain why Temari has turned into a lovesick crazy bat!"

Ino sighed. Chouji looked chagrined. Ino started to explain, "It was not an energy pill."

"Then why the hell would you tell Temari that it was an energy pill?!"

"I had to try it on someone. She was the best guinea pig. I thought it what it would help you two out."

Shikamaru looked at her as if she escaped from the mental institution. "Help us how?!"

"To make her confess her feelings for you and vice versa."

"That's ridiculous. There's nothing between us. And why in the world would a pill do that?"

Seeing Shikamaru becoming more furious at Ino, Chouji spoke up, "I'm sorry Shikamaru, it's my fault. I told her about the love pills."

Shikamaru's mouth dropped open. Then slowly he spoke softly, making Ino swallow nervously, "Let me get this straight, Ino. You bought some love pills, most likely with the intention of getting your dear Sasuke to fall in love with you. But first you needed to test it out on someone. And out of all people, you had to pick someone who lived outside this village? The ambassador of Suna? The Kazekage's sister?"

Ino started to look paler after every question. But she managed to nod and whisper, "I'm sorry, I know I was selfish but I really did want to help you out..."

Slamming his fist on the table, Shikamaru continued, "Did you ever think that if this incident gets out, it can cause a strain between the hidden villages? That one of our own would drug a high-ranking official from another village?"

Ino looked completely ashamed. But before she could apologize again, someone else interrupted.

"Hi Shikamaru, mind if I join you? " A highly seductive voice flowed over their group.

Looking up, all of their jaws dropped. Temari wore a tight-fitting leather ensemble that emphasized her chest and showed off quite a cleavage, molded her narrow waist and wide hips and only reached to her mid thighs. Leather boots completed the outfit. She wore her hair down as well, giving her a more mature look.

Thank goodness they were the only customers left in the restaurant since it was late evening.

"I had the impression that you didn't like what I was wearing earlier so I changed. What do you think?" She turned around to show off her outfit. Apparently it wasn't only her chest that was encased nicely.

Shikamaru gulped. "Um I prefer your normal outfit, to be honest. How did you get out of your apartment?"

"i jumped through the window." Temari casually responded with a grin while maneuvering herself to sit on his lap. Then she looped her arms around his neck and started to nuzzle his cheek. He flushed while the two across him tried not to giggle. He glared at them.

"You were very naughty, locking me up in my own apartment, Shikamaru... I think you should be punished... What do you think?" Temari whispered into his ear. Her right hand sliding up inside his shirt and tracing circles on his back. Shikamaru trembled.

"I only did what I had to do..." Shikamaru replied in a shaky voice as her right hand slowly dipped into the back of his jeans, making him stiffen.

Desperately, Shikamaru suddenly blurted out, "Temari, how about we go on a date?"

"Really?! Oh my gosh! Let's go!" He cringed.

"Go ahead outside, I just need to say something to these two."

"Okay!" She managed to smack a kiss on his cheek, making him blush again, before leaving.

The two burst out laughing before he could say anything. Ino said between laughs, "I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but seeing Temari like that, anyone would be amused."

Shikamaru sighed. "Just tell me, how long will the effects of that pill last?"

Ino sobered. "I actually forgot to ask the shop lady."

Chouji replied, "It ranges from several hours to a couple of days."

"Damn."

Ooooooooo

Shikamaru took her to a training ground far away from the village center.

Temari insisted they hold hands on their way there. He only agreed when he saw no one around. She kept trying to kiss him but he somehow barely managed to keep her off him.

When they were at the training ground, she smiled at him sweetly. "I see what you're doing. You want us to be all alone, don't you, sweetie?"

"Uh I guess so."

Her smile turned into a knowing grin. She launched herself at him and knocked him to the ground and grabbed his arms to lock it down as she kissed him enthusiastically.

Damn, she's strong. He couldn't break his arms free. In desperation, he licked her lower lip and she moaned, her grip softening.

This time, he straddled her. Once he realized their position though, his blush spread from his head to chest.

"Now that you have me, what will you do with me?" Temari smirked at him.

"Not that!" he said, embarrassed. He shook his head. "Listen, Temari, this isn't the real you. How I wish you really felt this way for me but this is all on the love pill that Ino gave to you. I'm afraid once the effects wore off, you might never look or speak to me again." He looked at her sadly.

"Why would I do that? I love you." She cocked her head to the side, confused.

He groaned, feeling torn between utter bliss (that he was actually hearing those words from her) or depression (knowing that she didn't really mean them).

He cupped her cheek. "How I wish it was that simple." Then knowing it was now or never since it was likely Temari might never go near him again after this incident is over. He managed to say, "I don't want to allow you to do this because I have the greatest respect for you. And I've fallen for you. I don't know how or when. I just do. I think you're the most wonderful kunoichi I've ever met. And the scariest. But you make me want to reach my potential, you make me a better person. For that, I cannot thank you enough."

He looked away and moved away from her, not noticing that Temari stopped struggling.

"Did you really mean all that?" Temari softly asked, her eyes completely clear.

"Of course I did. But you're not yourself right now so I doubt you'd remember this."

"I'm pretty sure I'll remember."

"I doubt it."

She punched him and sent him flying. "Will you remember that?" Temari smirked.

Shikamaru stared at her, dumbfounded. "The pill wore off?"

"Yeah since your confession."

He flushed.

She walked to him and took his hand in hers and said, "I love you too, Shikamaru."

He shook his head. "Must be the side effects of the pill."

"I'm telling the truth."

"I don't believe you."

She growled and walked off back to her apartment.

Oooooooo

"Thanks to you guys, she's mad at me now." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Why? What happened?" Chouji asked, concerned. Ino, too.

Shikamaru explained it all.

"Oh so I was right. The effects also wore off after the victim confesses his feelings. But why did you reject her, Shikamaru?" Chouji questioned.

"Because it has to be the remaining effects of the pill to make her return my feelings. It's impossible for her to like me back." He looked completely dejected.

Ino spoke up, "Trust me, Shikamaru, I saw the way she was looking at you before she took the pill. She's got it bad for you as you do for her. You both couldn't stop smiling at each other, it was really cute to watch. And that was why I decided to use the pill on her because I knew she was stubborn."

Shikamaru felt a seed of hope start to grow. But then he shook his head again. "How can I be sure that the pill isn't still somehow affecting her?"

"Don't you know how the love pill works, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, surprised. "You're making it sound like the love pill just makes anyone fall in love with any person. It doesn't work like that at all. The love pill only increases feelings of love that already resides in that person. In other words, Temari already liked you before she took the pill. The love pill was historically created to make shinobi who have been trained to lose all emotions to regain what was once lost. The pill only enhanced her feelings for you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru and Ino looked at him in awe.

"So Temari is really in love with me..."

Oooooo

Shikamaru stood in front of her door and knocked. Temari opened the door, raised her eyebrow and said, "Finally understood the real objective of the love pill?"

He nodded. This time it was he who kissed her.

Temari grabbed him and pulled him inside, their mouths meshed against each other voraciously. He pushed her to the wall as his hands swept down to cup her ass, lifting her, leaving her no choice but to encircle his hips with her legs.

Temari moaned as he pressed intimately against her. When they broke apart for air, he slid his mouth down her neck and started to nip it all over as his fingers slid just under the hem of her dress, stroking with a feather light touch.

"Shikamaru... please no more teasing.'" she whimpered. "I've had enough teasing for the day."

Shikamaru looked at her directly, panting, "Are you saying...?"

"Dammit, Shikamaru, do I need to beg?"

Shikamaru sent her a lopsided grin then attacked. Just the way she liked it.

Ooooooo

The next day

"Wait so if I had given the pill to Sasuke, he would only fall in love more with the person he already loves?" Ino asked Chouji.

"That's right." Chouji replied, eyeing her carefully. "So are you still giving it to him?"

Ino took out the pill from the tiny pouch and eyed it. She was not sure if Sasuke liked her at all. He barely even spoke to her as it is. That made her depressed.

Someone plucked the pill out of her hand. Ino yelled out, "Hey!" Turning around, she saw Temari holding the pill and smirking at her. Shikamaru, standing beside her, was smiling lazily. Temari stepped closer to Ino's face and said, "Do you know I hate meddlers like you?"

Ino gulped and then opened her mouth to apologize profusely. Temari immediately shoved the pill in her mouth and covered her mouth, making Ino swallow the pill. Ino looked at her, aghast.

Shikamaru's and Chouji's eyes popped open. Temari grinned.

Then Ino turned to Chouji and started to caress his hand. Chouji's jaw dropped.

Shikamaru and Temari stared. "I so did not see that coming but I love it!" Temari said in glee. Shikamaru could only look at his teammates in mild shock.

Ino leaned over to kiss Chouji and Chouji panicked, grabbed her arm and started to drag her to the training grounds.

Shikamaru and Temari couldn't help bursting out in laughter.

"Revenge sure is sweet!" Temari exclaimed.

"You're sweeter." Shikamaru automatically said but then clamped his hand over his mouth in disbelief.

Temari only grinned at him. "Is that so? Why don't we take this back to my apartment?"

"Only if you wear that leather dress again."

Temari blushed and smacked him on the arm. Smirking, she ran towards the apartment, leaving him to catch up to her. Shikamaru smiled. The sky looked brighter than ever, the clouds fuller than ever.

 **THE END.**

 **A/N: Feedback will be really appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
